Even if you are not with me, I'm with you
by Kazhiru
Summary: Vlad plays a game of monopoly with his son Danny, and once the day is done some grave secrets get revealed! There is something deeper to this! I may continue this story if you give me ideas, and the rating may rise!
1. Chapter 1

At his study in Wisconsin Vlad Masters was working his brain off on paper work. Being a mayor sure brought it's pros and cons, and the paperwork it required sure belonged to the latter of the two. He had a huge stack of paper on the right side of the table, and a meager, almost pathetic one on the left. The left side of the desk was preserved for the finished paperwork. Vlad was silently cursing his workload as he rolled the ink pen in his fingers. Working on these forms, demolition applications, public appearances, charity events, opening galas, town budget, and finances was tiring, Exhausting even. It was important and foremost busy.

So of course Vlad gets to work. He writes, he signs, he separates papers in to different stacks, and he reads a paper after paper, working as fast as he can get done. Tomorrow would be the deadline which wouldn't budge. Vlad gets himself deep in to his work, and he plays with his pen when he tried to think of a proper solution to his little problem, but once a faint knock is heard from the door Vlad stops everything.

He lays down the pencil and pushes the paper stack he had been skimming through just a while ago to the side of the table to turn around on his chair and greet whoever it was who stood by his study door.

It's Danny who is shyly peeking in to the study from the doorway, and silently asking permission to step in to the room. Vlad only smiles fondly at boy, who quickly understands that it would be okay for him to enter the room. Danny only steps over the threshold, and Vlad gets a better look of the boy.

Danny is still wearing his normal clothes, smiling with gratitude and holding a small, square and thin box.

"What is it Daniel?" Vlad lets the boy have his whole attention. He turns around so that he's fully facing the boy, and he lets his shoulders relax.

"I thought that maybe we could play some monopoly?" And true to his words, Danny shows the box in his hands and Vlad indeed recognizes the game.

Vlad watches as the boy held the box in his hands, and how the kid nervously shuffled on his stand, changing his weight from one leg to another. Vlad could almost see the begging look on Danny's eyes, asking, pleading Vlad to play the game, but the poor child was worried that Vlad wouldn't have time for him.

Vlad turned to look at his paperwork which to his displeasure hadn't worked itself. His tabletop was filled with important papers which were nowhere near finished for tomorrow. So much to do, so little time. The papers seemed to mock him, and Vlad knew that he was behind in his schedule as it was.

He sighed. He always could work on the papers when Danny was asleep. He could work on them in the breakfast table, he could work on them while on his way to work, and he could lay the final touches when he was already at his desk at work. Vlad couldn't find the will in his heart to deny the boy.

"Of course. Lay the game on the floor and I shall finish up here." Vlad sighed once again and started to collect the papers.

"Thank you, dad!" Danny exclaimed in joy as the kid hustled in the middle of the room, where he slumped on the floor and began to lay out the game board, and deal the play money. Vlad secretly smiled to himself as he finished the sentence to the file he previously worked on before he piled the papers in to a neat stacks, taking his time to make sure that his work table was in perfect array. Vlad left a final depressed look at the huge pile of unfinished work before he summoned back the smile on his face as he went to join Daniel on the floor. Daniel preferred to sit on the floor as they played monopoly. There was a long and comfortable couch on the room, yet the boy discarded it with grace as he sat in front of the fireplace with his legs crossed. Danny seemed to still be busy with laying out the game board, but Vlad was perfectly content with just watching the boy. Daniel seemed so happy and carefree. By this point Vlad had gotten used to the other's company, and he had learned to look forwards to their time alone. Danny seemed to like spending time with him, even if it was for a game of chess or monopoly, which Vlad usually won, or just chatting and watching the stars as the night fell. Danny had brought a change to his usually so monotone life. He managed to enlighten his life with his joyful antics, yet the boy brought him a challenge. He may be a child, but he was a half ghost just as he was, and the boy always worked his best to try and one up Vlad. Something the kid even managed to tie them on a draw. It was interesting to hear the teen's point of view on his plans, since the two always seemed to disagree. It was a weird balance they had, but it worked for the both of them.

"Can I have the blue chip?" Vlad had already taken the chip and was currently moving it to the start square.

"Yeah, I want the green one." Danny smiled and made the in-game money in to neat stacks at the side of the play board.

"The next one from the dealer starts the game, who is me, right?" Vlad inquired, sounding only distantly weary, but he was content just where he was. Of course Danny had picked a rather inconvenient time to want to play monopoly, but Vlad couldn't complain, he loved spending time with his son.

"Right." Danny mumbled. It was obvious that he would have wanted to start the game himself, but rules were rules.

So Vlad threw the dices and got a rather promising and high number, it would get him far. Vlad grinned victoriously as he already made himself to the first Chance square. He reached for a card to read his chance from, but his grin died as he read the words "Pay a fine of 100 dollars" out loud while Danny sniggered at him. It was just his luck to gain a negative chance right at the beginning of the game.

It was then Danny's turn to throw, but he didn't do anything with his turn. The boy waited for Vlad to have his turn, and just like he on his previous turn, Vlad didn't do anything.

It was once again back to Danny to throw the two dices, and he got two of six. Danny smiled triumphantly and scurried to move his dice. Vlad watched the boy fondly as the other was excited and passed Vlad's chip on the board. The other finally stopped on a property which he gladly bought.

"I bought the first property, I'm going to win this game!" Danny exclaimed with glee. Even Vlad smiled fondly with him as the kid got to throw again as he got a double.

Vlad had gotten used to their gaming moments. Danny loved to play board games, but at the Fentons he never got to play. You always needed more than one player in board games and Jack and Maddie were always too busy with ghosts to participate in such a non-ghost activity. Jasmine on the other hand was too interested in philosophy to be a good gaming partner. She did play a game or two every now and then, but usually the normal board game turned out to be a fight of wills. She always indulged in deep conversation and advanced tactics and thus turning a simple game in to something much more.

Vlad himself enjoyed playing board games greatly, but one thing he enjoyed even more, and that was Danny's company.

"How was your school, son?" Vlad asked as it was his turn to roll.

"It was okay, I guess. Math was difficult, school was boring, Lancer was a pain. Also, this kid, Dash, locked me in a locker once again." Danny mumbled and Vlad patted the kid's head, stroking his hand through the black silky hair of the other's. Vlad was sorry for all the things that Dash kid did to Danny, but there was nothing he could do about the matter. Danny did what he did about the matter, at this current moment he couldn't intervene.

The game continued peacefully as they both rolled the dice at their own turn while conversing about their day. It was a normal father and son like thing to do, and Vlad was secretly glad that they could be so open with each other. Talking with Danny always soothed his nerves and made him content. By the end, he was so happy that he didn't even mind that Danny had won the game.

"It's getting really late, son." Vlad was storing the game back to the box and Danny looked out of the study window to confirm the time. It was true, the sky had already went dark and there were some stars shining in the sky.

"Dad, can we go out to look at the stars?" Danny pleaded, and Vlad seriously considered saying no. He had avoided his work for long enough, he truly should get something done.

Vlad did the mistake of looking the boy in the eyes as the the other pleaded aloud, eyes shining and hand already reached out to pull him towards the door and Vlad's posture crumbled. He couldn't say no to Daniel.

At outside they both watched the stars with a stethoscope Vlad had bought for this very reason. Vlad himself did not know much about the stars nor planets, but Danny always told him all he knew about the star positions and how the planets shifted. Vlad knew how much Danny loved the sky, and he knew that the kid could make a good astronomer if he couldn't become the astronaut he wished to be. Vlad swore that if there was anything he could do to get the kid on a space campaign, he would try and get him on one.

But now it was getting late, and it was time for Danny to go to sleep. He had school tomorrow, and he had a early morning ahead of him.

Danny had already went to rest on the bed while Vlad pulled the planked over him.

"Good night, son." Vlad laid a really short and light kiss on Danny's forehead before he pulled back as Danny mumbled "'Night, dad." Back to him. Vlad stroked the other's hair for some more as he watched the kid slowly got drowsy. "Sleep well, don't let the bed bugs bite. I'll wake you up for school tomorrow morning." Vlad informed and then left the room as the other fell asleep. He walked to the doorway from where he turned off the light in the room and laid a last look at the now almost empty looking bed in the darkness of the room. Vlad made sure to make as little voice as possible as he closed the door, afraid that he would wake up the sleeping teen.

As the door closed the spell broke and Vlad sighed. He knew that he wouldn't need to close the door silently, the other in the room wouldn't wake up no matter how loud he slammed the door. He knew that he wouldn't need to wake up the boy when morning came, but he also knew that he would do so nonetheless.

Vlad had gotten so used on the small boy living under the same roof with him that he had started to ignore how Danny was almost see through at times and how the kid was something he couldn't ever touch or feel. He learned to ignore how the game chips could never be felt in his fingers when he rolled the dice, and he choose to buy stethoscopes even if he knew that he would have absolutely no use for them.

He may be aware that the boy sleeping in one of his rooms was only a mere hologram who got recharged with the real Danny's memories every time the hologram claimed to be at school. He was aware that half of his life was a complete lie, but he loved the child too much to let that sway him.

He may be tired, exhausted even, but he needed to finish his work now during the night before it was time to wake Danny up for school.

Vlad frowned as he remembered the workload that awaited in the study. He grudgingly moved as slowly as he could to avoid the work, but he knew that he really had no time for such childishness. The study was dark and Vlad clicked the light on from the light switch, and he smiled fondly as he saw the monopoly box on the ground. The game board was also slightly see through as it was a hologram too. Otherwise the hologram kid couldn't move the chips of the game. With a fond smile Vlad lifted the box from the floor where they both had forgotten it and he moved it to the bookshelf. Vlad had gotten good with ignoring the obvious so he didn't even notice as the hologram turned off and the game board disappeared from the bookshelf.

Vlad then dropped the smile as he dragged himself to his worktable with the work pile on it.

Vlad frowned at his life. How pathetic had he became. He was a man in his forties and he dreamed of a son he could never have. At this point even Daniel's friendship would be just fine, but no matter how hard he tried the kid would never want to be with him. Daniel was special, he was something so much better than those regular snot nosed kids Vlad saw on stores, screaming, crying and whining for their parents. Vlad had to admit, but Daniel was special, he was an equal, he was a half ghost, he deserved to have a family with someone who knew what he was going through, namely, him.

Danny's family had done nothing to deserve the kid, did no-one see how much better candidate he would be when compared to those fools?

He hadn't even noticed that he had started to write and scribble on his papers, and Vlad frowned as he noticed what he had done.

"Daniel", "Danny", "Phantom," the words were written all over the paper, and even the DP insignia had been drawn on the corner of the paper.

His subconscious was screaming for him. This had been happening to him more than many times in the past, enough for him to say that this occurred rather often.

This was it, he would not take any more of this torture, this was enough. His poor mind had been teased enough, it was time to do something about this, it was time to get something done about this.

That's it, from now on, he would form a plan, he would do something, anything, to get the kid. He would get him to acknowledge him, he would do something to gain the kid's favor. Somehow, he would get Danny Fenton.

But now he had work. Vlad almost tore the darn papers that had piled in his desk, but decided to finish them instead. He would form a plan to win over the kid tomorrow. Yes, tomorrow. Tomorrow would be a perfect day to try and win the kid over.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Hi, so this is the idea I have had for a while now, and I just HAD to write it. Sadly, I have no further plot in mind... So I will announce this as a oneshot under a K rating. I wish to continue this story greatly, but I don't have any idea of how... So I leave that job to you! Tell me on comments how I should continue this, and what I should add in to this! I will raise the rating as we go, and I myself would love to get this all the way up to the M rating with some yummy Danny/Vlad in it! It would be lovely to make Vlad's disturbed mind from "Son Danny" into "Lover Danny".

But I warn you, this story will not be continued if you wont help me with writing this, because I seriously DO NOT have any further plot to this.

Also, I have another Danny/Vlad story in my mind and it shall be called "We only part to meet again" so wait for that! WOPMA (lol) shall be rated M for violence, character death, and mature content, and I'm planning on writing it once TYM is out of the way. WOPMA shall be written along another TT story.

Thank you for your time, and do tell me on the comments what I should do with this story! Thank you!

-Kazhiru


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Hi, a plot bunny attacked my brain and I had to stop reading a really good fanfic to get this written! Seriously, I couldn't keep on reading, the words passed me like air as I thought of this only...

I would like to thank you for your ideas, and I have decided to use one of them (so far), Your hint is that you all must go Thank **No. 3** (damn you for sending that one anonymously!) for it!

But remember, this story only keeps going if you sent me some of those ideas of yours! I still have only so much plot in me, and My writing phase will be even slower if I wont get any ideas! Just feel the power as anything you succest MIGHT be used on this story! Even the rating may chance, depending on what you want. For once, you readers have the power!

I apologize for not having a beta for this. All typos are mine.

* * *

><p>The following morning was something that came dreaded. Vlad felt himself more tired than normal, and with a good reason. He had stayed up all night trying to finish his work, and around five in the morning he had completed it all. He usually did not need much sleep, but two hours just wasn't doing it for him.<p>

He silently considered the thought of setting his alarm clock on snooze and getting ten minutes of extra sleep, or maybe even half an hour.

"I have to wake Daniel." Vladimir groaned and rose up to stand. He almost lost his footing as he still was only somewhat awake, but he managed to straighten himself against the bedpost.

"I hate work. I hate mornings." He knew he over exaggerated, but it had formed to be a habit of sorts: Every morning he'd start by feeling tired and having the same chant.

Vlad quickly made his way to the bathroom to relieve his bladder before he went to get on his clothes. He was glad that he usually didn't require more than ten or fifteen minutes to prepare. Today he seemed to require twenty since his hair just refused to set down. He ended up using a straightener and a comp dipped in water to will his hair to stay put. Vladimir gave a tired smirk at his mirror image as he straightened his tie before he went to wake up his ward.

Vlad knocked on the door, calling Daniels name, but he sighed as he heard no reply. Daniel was always difficult to wake up, it would be a miracle if the boy ever woke up to mere knocking. Vlad opened the door and saw the boy sleeping in the bed. The hologram boy was almost tied to his hologram sheets, and Vlad had to smile at the sight. The child was such a heavy sleeper, and he tended to roll a lot in his sleep. "Daniel, wake up for breakfast." Vlad tried, but only heard a groan from under the sheets. He sighed. Vlad silently walked in to the room as he heard Danny sigh, the other probably thought he had given up. Dream on.

Vlad walked to the end of the bed and snatched the corner of the sheet, not even noticing that he couldn't feel the material in his grasp before he yanked hardly on the sheet. The cover was discarded at the floor as Danny tried to curl in a tight ball to hide from the cold, but Vladimir reached to tickle the boy from the sole of his foot.

"Wakey, wakey, you sleepy head!" Vladimir teased, he knew the other hated it when he baby talked to the other, so he did this only to ire Danny.

"Mm, let me sleep! Five more minutes." Danny mumbled and tried to kick the persistent fingers, but Vlad only rounded the bed and tickled Danny even more from the kid's waist. It was so bizarre, seeing the other laugh and try to tear Vlad's hands off his body, but Vlad could only feel air on his fingertips.

"Please, stop! I'm awake, I'm awake!" Danny begged, and Finally Vlad relented.

"Be down after you get dressed, The breakfast doesn't eat itself." Vlad mumbled as he snatched Danny's pillow from the other just to make sure Danny did not fall asleep again.

"Yeah, see you downstairs in ten." Danny mumbled as he scratched the back of his head, ruffling his hair as Vlad threw the pillow on the chair at the corner of the room before he excited the room to give Danny some room to change.

The breakfast table was already served for them when Vlad entered the dining room. The cooks had made them eggs, bacon, toast, the full English breakfast, and Vlad sat down at his usual place at the end of the table to serve himself some eggs and bacon. He had almost finished his plate when Danny came down to get himself a bowl full of froot loops. For some reason, the boy insisted on having froot loops in the morning, and he refused to have anything else.

The boy still seemed to be half asleep as Vlad noticed the other's eyes drooping. Vlad was afraid that the other might fall asleep on his holographic cereal bowl.

"Well good morning to you too." Vlad said with highly amused voice as he watched the other eat his cereal. Danny seemed to be moving in slow motion, almost missing the spoon as he loaded his mouth for more to chew on. Danny swallowed and tried to look more awake: "Ha, ha. How you manage to be so chipper on the mornings will forever be a mystery to me."

Vlad laughed at that. Danny usually tried to sound sarcastic, but it rarely worked on the older man. "The truth be told: Neither am I really a morning person." Vlad revealed. Danny only shook his head, clearly not agreeing, but too tired to argue.

The breakfast was spent in comfortable silence, but it soon had to be cut short as the clock was nearing eight and Vlad had to get to work. Even Danny was soon to be late for school if he wasn't to hurry.

"I trust you to find you way to school then, the school is about to start." Vlad reminded the other who just now took a glance to the clock.

"Man, you are right, I better go now." Danny sputtered as he took two more spoonfuls of cereal in his mouth and snatched his backpack from the corner of the kitchen where he usually discarded it. Danny had a habit of doing his homework on the dining room table instead of his own room. That way he'd see Vlad the moment he came home. Daniel also vacated the spot so he could get Vlad's attention the moment the other was available to help him on his homework as Vlad had a snack after work.

"I'll see you once I get home, bye!" Danny yelled before he run out of the door. Vlad could only shake his head after he kid before he retrieved his briefcase from his study and got into his car to drive to work.

It wasn't until six o'clock until Vlad got home that evening. The work had been more tiring than usual, and he had almost fallen asleep on his desk due the dullness of it. Usually his work ended at five, but today's conference held him at work until evening.

Vlad opened the front door and was met with darkness and silence. He usually let his staff home before six, so he didn't expect them around, but usually Danny would be home with every known electronic device on with the boy either playing a game console at his room or tinkering his homework at kitchen.

It never was this quiet at his house with Danny around, so of course Vlad was baffled. The hologram boy usually worked as a home guard alarm system: It made his house look like someone was living in it, even if no-one was home. A timer that put on the machines, making the burglars stay away. But not today, today the house was eerily quiet.

Vlad turned on the light switch and entered the room. He didn't expect a mess since a hologram couldn't do much, but seeing the house untouched wasn't what he expected either. Vlad went to take his briefcase up to the study before he went to investigate the hologram core room. The room held all the machinery that kept the hologram alive, and that meant that the hologram could be completely tended from withing the room.

It didn't take Vladimir long to get in to the room. What surprised him was that the hologram was flickering on and off on it's data synchronizer. The synchronizer was a huge machine that downloaded the binary code in the shape of a boy: The clothes, the information, everything. Usually the machine loaded the boy automatically with the real Danny's data, experience and clothing just the way the boy had been the day before to present him to Vlad today. That meant that hologram Danny was always one day late.

Vlad went to examine the machine only to notice that something prevented the hologram from loading any new data on the hologram. The Danny in the hologram was flickering on and off, and it still looked exactly like he had this morning: He wore the exact same clothes, and he still had that backpack on his shoulder.

"Well isn't that odd." Vlad mumbled as he went to view the report from the computer: No failures. Everything seemed to be fine. The machine was running as it should, and nothing seemed to be broken. Vlad searched the screen until he finally noticed a window saying "connection failure" and the man understood that the problem was something as simple as the machine not being able to connect with the real Danny out there. It usually wasn't anything too special, it had happened before. The machine would try again every 30 seconds until it could connect itself, and the hologram would be up and running in no time. There was nothing Vlad could do to speed up the process other than wait it out.

Vlad sighed in disappointment as he dragged himself to his study to do his work.

Vlad didn't pay much thought to the hologram as of yet. The fault had stated itself before: Once when the power had gone out at Vlad's place, once when the machine had been unplugged for some reason, once when the connection was cut from the internet for maintenance, and of course: a time or two when the real Danny had gone for a holiday or something like that. The hologram couldn't update on Danny if the other wasn't at home. Every time Danny was on holiday or staying at his friends the machine couldn't update itself, but usually the machine would have collected information of Danny's upcoming unavailability and come up with an excuse, like field drip at school, to cover up the hologram's absence. The fact that this problem was occurring made Vlad more ease with the matter.

Vlad prepared his briefcase for work tomorrow before he went to check on the hologram boy, seeing if the machine had managed to connect already.

Vlad frowned as there was still no such luck. Maybe that idiot Jack had gotten a sudden idea to take his family out for camping. Vlad didn't know, nor did he care, he just wanted his boy there to ease his nerves. Vlad had not managed to vent his stress at all that day since Danny hadn't been there to play a board game with him. He hadn't even had his relaxing talk with the kid, and Vlad had noticed the difference immediately. It was as if he was carrying a sack of sand on his shoulders, it was weighting on him, and he couldn't get the pressure off.

Even if Danny had not been there for his company, that day Vlad had went up to his balcony to watch stars with the stethoscope he had gotten for Danny before he went to bed.

The next morning Vlad had been almost as tired as the day before, even if he had managed to get a full night's sleep for once. Vlad had seriously considered hitting the snooze button, but decided that he should take a look at Danny first.

The man dressed and made himself ready, but he almost felt himself crumble as he saw Danny's empty bed from the doorway. The hologram still wasn't online.

That morning Vlad ate alone.

The work was more tiring than it had been before. It felt like no amount of black coffee he consumed could be used to salvage the day by bringing more energy to it. Vlad had seemed to go on autopilot. Even his personal secretary had noticed and asked if he had any problems with his personal life and family. Of course Vlad had disagreed, since a hologram barely counted as family, and admitting that the hologram was his personal life would be too pathetic to ever admit out loud.

When Vlad got home at five o'clock he was so beat that he almost slouched on his study chair. Danny still hadn't been waiting for him at the door, so the machine was still offline. That day Vlad found himself tired to do his work, and he decided to go straight to bed to pass off the time and get some rest. He woke up after 14 hours to the ring of his alarm clock. He didn't feel like hitting the snooze that morning, he had rested himself well enough, even if he didn't feel too chipper.

Vlad made a trip by Danny's bed, but the hologram still wasn't there. Vlad was starting to worry of the boy. Why would Jack take his son camping in the middle of the week? Well, the man was an idiot so that much could only be expected of the dimwit.

Vlad tried to work on the papers at the breakfast table before he was expected attend work for that day.

At work Vlad was harboring a thought of leaving the work early that day. He seriously did not have the strength, mind, or the energy to deal with the job of a mayor that day.

"Mister masters, what do you suggest we do about the situation?" His secretary had asked, and Vlad couldn't even fake interest. He hadn't even listened to the question. "What do you think I should do about it?" Vlad tried to counter, looking at the secretary as if he expected it to be obvious.

"You are right, it's obviously the alternative option, I'll fill the forms right away." Vlad only sighed and leaned on his chair until he heard it creak. There was nothing to make his life more dull at the moment.

The rest of the day Vlad stared at the clock above his door, rolling the pen in his fingers and willing the smallest pointer to move faster.

When Vlad once again arrived to a silent home he discarded his briefcase right at the door before he proceeded to the hologram maintenance room, trying to tinker a way to start the machine even for a little while. Vlad did no such thing though, as he froze over the threshold.

"Danny?" Vlad asked as he no longer saw the glowing hologram boy at the synchronizer. Vlad run to the monitor to see that the machine was online and fully functional once again.

Vlad didn't know if to feel glad that the machine was once again working or to feel worried since Danny hadn't been waiting for him at the door.

Vlad didn't care, he was too desperate to see the boy. He ran first to the kitchen to see if Danny was there, working on his homework: He was not. The next stop was was the balcony and then his study, but Danny wasn't there either. The last stop Vlad did was at Danny's room, and he almost dismissed the heap of holographic sheets on the bed as he was about to search elsewhere, but There Danny was: laying on the bed, straight as a board with the sheets thrown over him.

"Danny, my boy, are you okay?" The boy did not move nor make a sound, Vlad was worried. He walked over to the hologram to notice that Danny was covered in bruises and welts, some, Vlad could tell, were burn marks.

"What happened to you?" Vlad plead in worry as he knelt in font of the other's bed as he brushed the hair from Danny's face. "Danny, please wake up." Vlad begged as he laid a kiss on Danny's forehead to express his worry as he rubbed soothing circles on the other's palm. Danny stirred slightly as he forced open his blood shot eyes. It was clear that Danny was tired and feverish. Vlad could see the fever in the other's eyes, they had a feverish shine to it. The kid was a mess. He had dark circles under his eyes, his body was tattered and he was covered in bruises. The other flinched when you touched his torso.

"Vlad?" Danny's voice was so hoarse you almost didn't heard it. It sounded like he had merely breathed out loud the name, and Vlad had to guess what Danny had said.

"Yes, It's me, Vlad, What happened?" Vladimir was filled with worry as he held Danny's hand in his, begging for the other to be okay.

"I Don't-" Danny had no strength to finish the sentence as he had a couch fit, and the kid couched so long that he almost couldn't get a breath between and Vlad had to lift the kid to punch him on the back to get the fit to pass by. Danny nodded as thanks since he tried to swallow down the saliva that formed. Danny managed to hiss out the rest of the sentence: "remember."

Vlad felt so sad and worried for the other but he didn't know a way to help him. This was a hologram, you couldn't just feed medicine to it and expect it to heal faster.

Vlad kissed the hologram's forehead nonetheless, even if he couldn't feel the skin against his lips, only air.

"Shh, rest. Sleep my boy." Vlad lowered Danny to rest on his back and he replaced the sheets on top of the hologram. It didn't take long for The hologram boy to fall asleep. Vlad sat on the floor in silence, deep in though.

A hologram couldn't become sick, something must have happened to Danny. The real Daniel Fenton must have been in deep trouble, and his condition must have been transferred to the hologram.

Vlad couldn't help himself, he'd have to find out what had happened to his Daniel. Vlad didn't even stay long enough to pack the essentials but rushed to the Fenton's home, wanting to hear what that Idiot Jack had to say about this.


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't until Vlad was on the Fenton's doorsteps that he realized his sudden impulse to go check on Daniel might not be that good of an idea. Or at least, that it wasn't that well thought through.

Vlad had no excuse to be here. What would he tell to that fool Jack when he came to open the door for him? What if it was Maddie opening the door for him? Maddie sure would be more thorough with her questions, demanding to know what was Vlad's reason to be there in such a sudden visit.

Okay, now would be the time to think carefully and come up with something to say before he knocked on the door and made fool of himself. He would think of some kind of a cover up story, maybe another class meeting or maybe-.

"V-man! What are you doing here!" Suddenly a huge and heavy arm was thrown over Vlad's shoulder and the man was dragged in to a hug that nearly crushed his ribs.

"Jack, release me." Vlad managed to hiss and was soon let go of the excruciating hug. "I'm sorry V-man, I guess I just needed a friend." Vlad brushed his clothes off of imaginary dust, but was soon brought back to the moment by Jack's words: "Oh, why so?" Vlad was all ears, he wanted to know what had happened to Danny, he hoped Jack would tell him right now so he wouldn't need to stay longer than necessary to listen to Jacks mindless mumbles about his never ending Ghost stories.

"Let's go in, Maddie made dinner, I'll tell you after!" Jack suddenly announced with cheer, and Vlad felt like hitting his palm to his face. Jack was such an idiot with shorten attention spam than that of a four year old child, how could one ignore such an important matter as Daniel's well being at such a moment? And over what? Food?

"Come in, V-man! I'll tell Maddie to serve you a plate as well!" Jack threw the door closed right after Vlad had stepped inside the Fenton's house, and Vlad's words almost went unheard: "That would be most appreciated." Even If Jack didn't take his words, Maddie did. She was immediately by the door, looking at Vlad with skeptical eyes, trying to decide if having Vlad visiting was a good thing or not.

"Look Maddie, I went to take that gadget to the garage just like you told me, and when I returned, I saw V-man waiting by the porch!" Jack explained eagerly before the man went to kitchen. Maddie didn't ease her doubt at all, and questioned right away: "Why are you here, Vlad?"

Vlad could see by her lowered brow that she was clearly trying to think and wonder the true reason for Vlad's visit, so the other of course had to come up with something and fast before the woman jumped in to conclusions: "I was just having a walk after a long day at the office. Your house just happens to be on my path, and out of the kindness of my heart I considered popping in for a visit, but I didn't know if it would be too polite to just pop in unannounced, but your husband made that decision for me." Vlad explained, and slowly Maddie nodded her head. It was clear that she still didn't fully understand, or even approve of Vlad's visit, but she really didn't have anything against it either. "I think that Jack would appreciate your visit." She finally said and then disappeared to the kitchen as well, probably to contain her beast of a husband from eating all the ham. Vlad had to resist a sneer.

"Now that mom's gone, tell my your true reason to be here!" Jasmine had just walked down the stairs and judging from the look in her eyes she was none too pleased to meet Vlad. Actually, she looked positively murderous. Her eyes were bloodshot and her hair was a mess. She also had faint bags under her eyes, and it looked like she hadn't had a good night's rest.

"I assure you I'm here with the most unselfish of reasons. For once, I'm going to admit I'm sincere with my visit." Vlad explained as he hung his overcoat on the rack. "May I be inquisitive and ask what troubles you? you look worn." Vlad asked, trying to sound polite, but Jasmine wasn't to be won over by such pathetic sweet talk.

"No, you may not." She blurted and went to the kitchen where her parents were already sitting around the table.

Vlad worried his lip as he wondered what might have made Jasmine look so afflicted. He couldn't stay long to wonder that though, since he was expected to join the family in their dinner table. Vlad quickly went to join the family before it seemed like he was dawdling.

Jack and Maddie were seated next to each other at the end of the table, and Jasmine took the other end, leaving Vlad to choose his own seat around the table. Maddie had served a rather delicious looking dinner, and judging by the mouth watering smell that invaded Vlad's senses, it would be just as delicious as it looked. Vlad sat on his seat and let the family serve for themselves first before he reached anything for himself. The family was quiet, not saying much anything as the utensils clinked against the plates, expect for the loud smacking that Jack made as he ate. Vlad had to restrain himself for asking the man to eat with his mouth closed. He snorted at the whole though, and just opted with the second best option, and decided to not to look at Jack's direction at all.

Other than that, the family was savoring every bite, they all seemed eat slowly, except Jack of course, but Jasmine especially looked really distracted. Not that Maddie was any different.

There was something off with the picture, and Vlad knew full well what that something was, and he wanted an explanation: "May I inquire where the young Daniel is? Visiting his friends, I presume."

There was a loud sound of chair legs scraping the floor and Jack rose to stand. "Thank you Honey, the food was Delicious, I'll take a quick trip to the lab now! Those ghosts ain't catching themselves!" Jack exclaimed, took huge sandwich with him, and he practically fled from the room. Vlad had to raise his brow at the other's weird behavior.

"As if you don't already know." Jasmine growled and stabbed her potatoes with her fork as if imagining Vlad's eyes in their place. Vlad cringed and felt sorry for the poor crop.

"Oh Jasmine, how could Vlad have possibly known." Maddie sighed crestfallen and laid her utensils down. Vlad felt sorry he had even asked. He didn't want to cause Maddie such sadness. He was sure he had managed to kill her appetite as well, and they had barely even begun eating.

"Is something wrong?" Vlad asked, laying down his utensils as well. There was no way he could put anything in his stomach now. His stomach was too upset to consume anything, it was dwelling with worry over Daniel. Vlad's eyes were reflecting his worry, and Jasmine's glare was ignored. It was clear that she wanted to blame Vlad for whatever that had happened, but she was too smart to accuse him of anything in her mother's presence.

"Oh it was horrible. We were all working at the lab, except for Jasmine of course, she was up studying. I don't know what happened, it all went too fast, but some how the portal opened all by itself!" Maddie fretted as she covered her face with her hands. Vlad had to walk around the table to lay a reassuring hand on her shoulder to soothe her, all the while Jasmine kept firing daggers at his direction with her stare.

"You mean the ghost portal?" Vlad questioned. Of course he could guess what Maddie had meant, but he had to maintain a disguise of ignorance. Vlad Plasmius may know all about there is to know about the Fentons, but Vlad Masters only knew what he learned when they went to same college with each other.

"Yes, the ghost portal. Can you believe we still can't get it to function properly?" Maddie asked, momentarily distracted by her story. But, oh, did the portal work? Yes it did. It worked mighty fine, but he couldn't tell Maddie about that.

"You'll get it eventually. Now, what about the portal?" Vlad inquired, feeling his palm sweat. He was nervous and he wanted to know what had happened, he wanted to know it now.

"I don't know, suddenly it just opened. We were fixing it while Danny was trying to assure us it was perfectly fine as it was. I don't know what went wrong, but it opened on it's own accord! I swear we had it plugged off and everything, it shouldn't have started just like that!" Maddie was clearly about to go in a fit of nervous breakdown. She was speaking war too loudly, almost a little bit too high for Vlad's liking, as she was panting hard when Vlad tapped her shoulder to tell her to take it easy.

"Do you mean to say that the machine actually worked? Did it truly open a portal to the ghost world?" Vlad feigned disbelieve and excitement fixed with a good doze of confusion. He didn't doubt at all that the portal wouldn't have opened, but he still needed maintain his facade.

"Oh the portal forget mighty fine!" Jasmine shrieked and slammed her hands on the table. "Dozens of those ghost came all at once! Mom and Dad tried to fight them off, but Danny had no way of protecting himself, Mom and dad tried to keep him as close to them as they could to keep him safe." Vlad had to read between the lines to understand that Danny didn't have any chance to go ghost because his parent's presence. "What happened to Daniel?"

Maddie was about to fall in to tears as she shook her head and sniffed: "All those ghost targeted him. They probably saw him as a easy target, it took us hours to fight them all back to the portal, some of them escaped. This is so horrible, I couldn't protect my poor baby!" She started crying. She had both her hands on the table and she buried her face in her hands. It was clear that she didn't want to show her face in such weak state, but she was clearly falling to pieces.

"Dad has been on the case for four days straight. He has been trying everything to hunt those ghosts who hurt Danny, and get revenge on them. Danny has been in the hospital ever since the accident, and he awoke only yesterday for the first time." Vlad nodded in understanding. The hologram had been out of order for two full days, and it finally restarted on the third day. Since the hologram is one day behind, it means that Danny has been at the hospital for four whole days already. "No-one get's sleep anymore. Me and Jack are trying to do all we can to fight those darned ghosts! What if something like this happens to other people too? Amity park is not safe, we will have to find them." Maddie despaired as she tried to swipe her eyes of tears, but she just couldn't stop crying. She sniffled and the big round tears pooled down her beautiful face, and it hurt Vlad's heard to see her in such condition. Vlad wished he could do anything, anything to make her feel better, and he soon found himself spreading his arms wide open to offer her his comfort in a form of a hug.

"Even Jasmine has been trying everything to stop the ghosts. She has researched every book, every blueprint to know what went wrong and how to fix this. She's too young to be under such stress." Maddie sniffle as she swept her face on Vlad's collar, and the man visibly shuttered. He wasn't used on holding someone so close, and he sure wasn't comfortable with the thought of tears and snot being swiped in his blouse shirt collar. The moment he was home he would tear the shirt off his skin and discard it to trash. No, not trash, he would save it in his collection about all things Maddie. Even if he may not feel comfortable to wear the shirt again, he would still cherish this as a monument: The day he got close enough to Maddie to offer her his comfort.

"So Danny is at the hospital, and you are here, then who is with Danny at the moment?" Vlad asked and smelled Maddie's perfume. It smelled like the most sweetest of flowers would, and Vlad could get himself lost in the smell alone.

"The nurses are with him, we will have to return to our ghost hunting soon." Maddie murmured, and Vlad had to pull himself away from the sweet woman, suddenly feeling almost disturbed by her words: "You mean that there's no-one with him? Do you even visit him at the hospital?" Vlad asked shocked, and was almost relieved when he saw Maddie shake her head in decline: "No, no, we visit him every day! Every single day, around the noon, we visit him! All I want is to sit near his bed day and night, but I can't. What if those ghosts go after him again? We will have to stop those horrible ghosts before they can try to repeat this horrible accident!" At then Jasmine excused herself, feeling put out of the conversation. She left to help Jack at the lab, or so she claimed.

"I'm sorry Vlad. I'm sorry I broke down like that. Poor Jack must be devastated. He has been working himself crazy for the last four days. He's so strong, he's strong for all of us. He is still fighting against the tears that still remain unshed on his part. He has refused to break down, his keeping us all sane." Maddie said as she rose up to stand and started to collect the plates and utensils to take them to dishwasher.

"I'm sorry you had to hear this, Vlad. I'm sorry We can't stay to keep you company, we'll have to be off soon. We only came home for a moment to eat a proper dinner before we go off again to hunt those ghosts." Maddie mumbled. To Vlad she sounded completely exhausted. He would tell her to stay home and rest, or even go meed Daniel, but he couldn't. Or he could, but he already knew the answer. Maddie was a headstrong woman, and if she said that she would hunt those ghosts down for what they did to her son, then so she would. There was one thing she wouldn't allow anyone to mess with in her life, and that was her family.

"Maddie, just remember, it was not your fault. Don't punish yourself for what happened." Vlad reassured and Rubbed her shoulders, even if she was too tense to relax regardless of the effort in Vlad's part.

"I, I know Vlad, But I'm not sure if I can-" Maddie stuttered, but Vlad had to hush her silent. "No buts. If it makes you feel any better, I'll promise you to look after Daniel. I will go visit him at the hospital, and I will look after him. I will guard him against those ghost while you are off fighting them. I promise you that I will look after him, and I promise that I will tend to his every need. I can even volunteer to take him under my wing if you are still too busy hunting the ghosts after he is released from the hospital." Vlad said, and Maddie turned around in his arms so fast that her hair fluttered in the air, hitting her face. "Would you really?" She asked in disbelieve, and suddenly Vlad didn't trust his own voice. Maddie was so beautiful in his eyes. She had the most beautiful of eyes, now red and with tears framing her face. Her cheeks were red and his gaze hopeful. Oh how Vlad wished he could gather her in his arms just once more. But he didn't dare, it wasn't the time for that. Vlad nodded, not daring to say anything in fear of messing with his words.

"Oh, Vlad, that's so sweet of you, thank you, thank you so much! I owe you an apology for the way I have treated you, you are a good man, you truly are!" Maddie almost jumped on Vlad to embrace him, and Vlad cherished every second of it. Her petite body felt perfect when pressed against him, but there was something missing. He didn't know what it was. She had all the right curves on all the right places, and she was everything you could wish for in a woman. Maybe it was the fact that she was in such a mental state that Vlad's conscious wouldn't let him take advantage of that. He didn't know. Vlad let her go as she pulled back, and he didn't allow himself to wonder what it was that was holding him back.

"Good luck with hunting those ghost, Maddie. Tell Jack that he is doing great, will you. Tell him to stay strong. I promise to look after your son." Vlad promised and he gave Maddie a tap on the shoulder before he gently pushed her on her back to send her on her way. He knew that it was time for Maddie to go get her husband and go fight those ghosts.

Vlad smiled faintly behind her as she smiled at him, and she looked thankful. Vlad was relieved, and with a nod he went to get his coat from the rack.

Vlad threw his jacket on as he excited the Fenton residence, and without even noticing, he was walking towards the hospital.

He didn't know what had gotten in to him to make him act so sentimental, but he didn't mind. Everything that was important got said, and he got the full permission to spent as much time with Daniel as he wished. Daniel, he would see the boy soon. Maybe even in less than an hour, if he walked a little bit faster.

Vlad smiled in triumph as he took longer strides than usual and hummed a familiar tune he had hear in the radio earlier that morning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Hello my lovely readers! Now it is again the time for you to tell me where to go with this story! I'm really enjoying the idea of making Danny have some kind of disability, I don't know what kind though. Maybe I should make him cripple for a while? Or some kind of head injury? Or maybe just some cuts and bruises but otherwise rather coherent Daniel is in order... I don't know, but think of the possibilities!

Tell me, tell me where to go with this! As I said in the first chapter, this is written out of your comments and ideas, so **fuel me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **Hello my fellow readers! I suddenly got inspiration to write, so here you go, another random chapter. It took me forever to write the next chapter, because I couldn't come up with anything fun as Danny's condition. In the end I came up with this. I think this will be a passing phase, but I guess this will prove to be fun later on. If you have any ideas, do tell! I'm still fueled by your ideas and comments! And no, it's not amnesia. amnesia is too mainstream.

* * *

><p>It did not take Vlad too long to walk to the hospital. He already knew his way there, since the hospital was quite close to the mayors office. The building was white and quite tall with tall columns to give the building more magnificent look. The town had even hired artists to make statues and murals of the Asclepius, Greek god of medicine and healing. But Vlad was not here to admire the architecture of the place, and quickly passed the tall, heavy wooden double doors to the hospital. Once he got in he was immediately greeted with a strong smell of rubbing alcohol, and the stuffy air that always was in hospitals where there were many people confined to the insides of the building, and there was only so much that the air condition could do. There were many people in white and green gowns and clothes, namely doctors and nurses walking nearby, heads down to their notes. There were also many people waiting on the waiting area, some looking sick, some tired, and the others seemed to be waiting for their regular check up, thus seeming quite healthy.<p>

But Vladimir had no mind to any of those people, and he walked his way over the black and white checkered floor with different color lines on it to guide people around. He had his location set, the reception.

The lines were long as they always were at hospitals, and he took a waiting number. He was tapping his foot impatiently to the floor as he waited for his turn to come, and it seemed like forever for the tally to go from the number 75 to 92. He found himself frowning every time when an old geezer got to the reception before him, but once it was his turn, he made sure to run fast to the receptionist before someone else dared to take his turn.

Behind a thick glass there was a slim woman with brown skin and frizzy hair tied on a tight know behind her head, and the hair seemed to form a small ball shape. She wore green uniform, and she looked bored. She didn't even greet him, just waited him to state his business.

‟I'm here to visit Daniel Fenton.‟ Vladimir was nervously tugging at his sleeves, making sure his undershirt looked fine under his jacked.

‟Are you a family member?‟ The woman was typing on a computer, probably searching for Daniel's room and patient information.

‟I'm his uncle.‟ Vladimir looked at the clock and saw it nearing 6pm already. He hoped that Daniel would be up so he could ask how he was.

‟May I see your ID mister?‟ The woman asked, and Vlad sighed, but handed her the necessary information.

‟You are welcome to visit, but you must leave by seven. The visiting hours will be over by then. The patient is on bed rest, and we forbid him to be taken outside of hospital bounds, but you are free to take a stroll outside if you feel like it. He is on the room 125A right at the end of the hallway. Have a nice day.‟ The woman handed Vladimir his ID back, and she rested back on her chair, and looked at Vlad like she was bored with her job.

‟Have a pleasant evening.‟ Vlad took off the the direction of Danny's hospital room. He was not at all pleased by the receptionist's attitude, but she got the job done without inane chitter chatter.

The room 25 was on first floor, A wing, and Vlad found it quite easily, it was right at the end of the hallway as the woman had told.

The door to Danny's room was closed, and it looked same as every other door, and it was hard for Vlad so understand that Danny would be behind that white, weak looking wooden door with a black plate with the words 125A written on it with white capital letters. He couldn't hear anything behind the door, so he assumed that Danny might be asleep, but he decided to knock anyway.

Vlad was surprised to hear a ‟Come on in!‟ From the other side of the door, and he opened it stroll inside.

The room he was was one of the most boring ones he had yet to see. There weren't any medical equipment around, seemingly not needed in the room. The room was surrounded by tables and cabinets, and in the middle of the room there was a window, and below the window there was a rather old looking, metallic and really uncomfortable seeming bed, with a hard mattress. The pillow was covered with paper, instead of a pillowcase. Next to the bed there was a very small night table, with a old, cheap looking lamp on it. But none of this interested Vlad, he was interested by the Boy resting on the bed.

Daniel's bruises were already looking better, and after some rest, the teen was already looking more chipper. He had his leg in plaster, and his hand was supported by a cloth tied around the his neck, but the kid seemed mobile enough. Danny had a small puzzle set in front of him, and he seemed to be completely mesmerized with it, and even if it looked like a simple puzzle to Vlad, Danny seemed like he had trouble solving it.

Vlad pulled a small chair close to the bed, and took a seat. ‟How are you Daniel?‟ The boy was playing with one of those puzzles where he had to remove a specific piece from it's current place, and take it outside of the puzzle. Daniel tried to tug at the piece for several more times before he gave up.

‟I'm healing. What are you doing here?‟ Daniel looked like he was not pleased by the other's presence, and Vlad didn't doubt him. They weren't known for being in good relationship with each other. ‟I'm just visiting a good friend of mine.‟ Vlad tried, knowing that Danny would not accept the answer and would start to fight with him soon enough.

‟Okay.‟ The other boy said, accepting Vlad's answer, and he resumed to try the puzzle again, leaving Vlad confused. Wasn't Danny going to question his presence or motives at all?

‟I can't get this. This puzzle is too difficult!‟ Danny growled, clearly frustrated, as he let it fall on top of his cover. Vlad only looked at the other with confusion. ‟Let me see that.‟ Vlad reached for the puzzle and saw quite soon where the problem was. Danny hadn't been thinking things further than the obvious, and missed the turns and twists he had to make, and Vlad shoved how to complete the puzzle to Danny. ‟Cool, you make it look easy!‟ Danny said, and he tried to complete the puzzle himself, but couldn't do it, even after Vlad had just showed him how to.

‟This is a stupid puzzle anyways, would you like to help me make an actual puzzle, we have plenty of them here in the hospital, but some of them miss pieces.‟ Danny explained, and pointed at a small box that Vlad had missed when he entered the room. The Box was hidden behind a table, and when Vlad went to get it he found a one hundred piece puzzle set with an idyllic town view of the amity park. It was a beautiful view in Vlad's opinion, and he recalled having a similar painting on his office wall, but he wondered if Danny could appreciate it.

Vlad took the puzzle, and tray that could be set to stand on it's own on Danny's bed as a table to work on the puzzle.

‟That's a nice puzzle.‟ Danny said as he poured the pieces on the bed, and they both started to search for the corner pieces. Danny was practically catching the pieces like apples from a tree, and when the frames were ready, he started to lay the puzzle out like he had completed it hundreds of times before, and had memorized the puzzle. The boy was super fast at doing puzzles.

‟Wow, slow down, how many times have you already made this to be so good at it?‟

Danny just kept putting the final pieces together, and he laid back to look at it. ‟Actually, this is my second ever puzzle. Me and Jazz started on a puzzle once when we were young, but I hated it. I couldn't find any other pieces than the corner ones, and even then I couldn't place them on their places. I was so frustrated and jealous of Jazz's skill to put the puzzle together, I ended up breaking the puzzle couple of days later when she finally got it finished.‟ Danny confessed, and Vladimir stared at the other with confusion. At least the other didn't look like he had memory loss, but htat didn't explain his very weird behavior. Danny hadn't questioned his presence, and he was suddenly good at puzzles.

‟Tell me, what do you see in the puzzle.‟ Vladimir asked, and he himself knew exactly what he saw. There was the center park, with a water fountain. Next to it there were children flying a kite, and a family having a pick nick. There were also some apple trees, and on the background there was forest, and a small river. Even further away one could see the city.

‟The young girl is soon going to be very worried for her brother who will soon fall over and scrape his knee on the grit, causing him to cry. The Boy will later on go cry to his dad about the kite that flew away with the wind. The kite will get stuck on the tress further back. The family having a pick nick has a small house on the fifth floor of the building seen on the right corner with flowers at the window. The wife is collecting new flowers because the old ones have started to filth, and the dad is worried about the car that broke right when they were leaving, and they had to walk here. Their daughter is already complaining about how her feet are sore, but her older brother is trying to console him with a sandwich. Behind those trees there is a hydroelectric plant, that gets the power for the fountain from the small river there-‟ Danny seemed like he could go for forever, and Vladimir was horrified. The teen seemed unable to see the big picture, going on and on about things that didn't even exist in the picture. Danny paid so much attention to the small fine detail, that it confused Vladimir.

‟Enough, that is just enough.‟ Vlad interrupted the child before he could more on to another detail in the picture, and Vlad had to ask if Danny was able to see the big picture in itself, but the boy only started to explain the same thing he had said before. ‟Stop, no more of that. Why are you so okay with me being here.‟

Danny just stared at Vlad for a long while, before he stated what was so obvious to the boy himself.

‟Didn't you say that you were a old friend of mine?‟

Vlad only stared at the other in disbelief. ‟Do you remember how we used to be no more than weeks ago?‟ Danny only shrugged. ‟We fought a lot. You hit me and punched me, we turned ghost, we fight with words and muscle, but obviously that has chanced since I'm your friend now.‟ The other deadpanned.

Vladimir swallowed in his nervousness, and he was horrified to think how today would have turned out to be if he had said anything else than the words he had to greet Daniel.

‟Daniel, could you fetch me something from over that cabinet?‟ Vladimir asked with a shaking voice, and Danny stared at Vlad with round eyes. ‟Do you need something from there?‟ Danny asked, but he got up, and it seemed like the kid was ignoring the cast on his leg, but it was obvious that it hurt him to walk, and the moving was awkward. It was when Danny was lifting his leg to start climb up the cabinet that Vlad had to stop him.

‟Have you no common sense!‟ He exclaimed, and then it dawned on him. Danny probably didn't have. All those small voices inside his head had decided to go quiet on him, and the kid didn't question things anymore. Everything just made sense to him, that's why he could say that the family had a house in a building painted on a painting. As far as no-one told him otherwise, everything was possible.

‟Just what happened to you during that accident?‟


End file.
